Deals
by lilacbush80
Summary: A strange man offers Raven a gift: the chance to experience emotions. Will she accept? Chapter 6 is up! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I still don't own the Teen Titans.

Deals: Chapter 1

What a day, I thought tiredly as I entered my room. It seemed like everyone needed us today. We had stopped a runaway bus filled with people, three bank robberies, and one jewel heist, saved five people from a burning building and put out the fire. And that was only the morning. I was so tired I didn't even think that I could meditate properly without falling asleep.

"You only get one chance at a first impression," an unfamiliar voice said from the darkness, causing me to jump slightly. I snapped on the lights to reveal a strange, young man lounging on my bed. One corner of his mouth was pulled into a smile. "What do you think?"

I levitated a lamp to my side, ready to hurl it at him if I thought it was necessary. "Who are you?" I asked guardedly. "If you're a thief, you chose the wrong place to rob."

I saw a shadow of annoyance cross his face before he turned his head away. "Oh, please. You think I'm a—thief?" He said it like it was something one didn't mention in polite society. "Do I look like a—thief?"

"Appearances can be deceiving," I countered. He sat up and swung his long, jean-clad legs over the side of the bed, allowing me to take in his tempting, attractive male physique. A swath of wavy gold hair fell casually on his forehead. He brushed it away absently and folded his long-fingered hands in his lap, turning his gaze back to me. His jade green eyes were dark and unfathomable as his mouth spread into a thin-lipped smile.

"And you'd know all about deceiving appearances, huh?" he said softly, mockingly.

I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I don't know what you mean," I responded, giving him an unfriendly stare. "I think you should leave now."

He rose in one fluid motion and straightened his black T-shirt. "You don't even know why I'm here," he said matter-of-factly. He began to move around the room, as though he were taking in his surroundings for the first time.

"I don't care why you're here," I answered firmly. "You're trespassing and you need to leave right now. Or else."

He turned to me and gave a short, scornful laugh. There was a lethal calmness in his eyes as he spoke. "Are you threatening me?" he asked quietly.

There was something in his voice that made me think I should try another approach. "Look, I don't want to hurt you," I said soothingly, returning the lamp to where I had found it. "If you leave now, I won't report this to the police. We can walk away and pretend that this never happened. Okay?"

He went back to looking around as though I hadn't even spoken. "You should really consider redecorating this place," he said casually, running a finger over one of my bookshelves. "Definitely bad Feng-shui here."

I began to grind my teeth at his sudden change in subject. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Who are you?" I asked, a slight edge to my voice.

A thoughtful smile curved his mouth. He strolled forward and extended his hand. "Why don't you call me Lou?"

I glanced at the hand disdainfully. "Is that your name?"

After a moment, he lowered his hand and gave a small shrug. "It's one of them."

I raised my right eyebrow a fraction. "Uh-huh," I responded tentatively. I slowly reached behind me, preparing to open the door and make a hasty retreat. "How about you just take what you need and I'll come back later?"

He laughed as if sincerely amused. "I didn't come here to get something," he told me, coming closer and looking down at me intensely. "I came here to give you something, Raven."

I dropped my hand back to my side and stared at him, baffled. "How did you know my name?"

"I know much about you, Raven." He reached out, cupping my chin in his hand, and tilted my head up. "I've watched you for quite some time now."

His touch was so soft. I could feel my skin tingle. "Why?" I whispered, never taking my eyes off of him.

He gave a faint smile, touched with a bit of sadness. "It doesn't matter," he answered, releasing me and taking a step back. "All that matters right now is that I've come to offer you something. Whether you accept it or not is up to you."

My mind reeled with confusion. He was making no sense. "What are you talking about?"

He looked at me quizzically. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to express your emotions freely?" he asked in an odd, yet gentle tone. "To not worry about what you might blow up if you lose your temper? To not have to meditate for hours on end just to keep them in check? To be normal...like your friends?"

My breath seemed to solidify in my throat. How could he know that about me? My mind was in tumult. "So what if I have?" I finally responded dryly, crossing my arms over my chest to make it look like I was calm and in control. "There's nothing I can do about it."

A secretive smile softened his lips. "You may not be able to do anything, but I can. That is, if you'll let me."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. A complete stranger comes to the Tower to give me the ability to have emotions? I scowled at him. "What's in it for you?"

He thought about that for a moment. "The satisfaction of knowing I did my good deed for the day?" he responded with a mischievous grin. "Or how about that I was able to make your life a little easier?"

I gave him a wry smile. "Yeah, right. Why don't I believe you?"

He stared at me and then burst out laughing. "Because you know that's not how the world works," he replied easily. "Nothing is free. Everything comes with a price, sometimes a price that is too high. But in this case, you're wrong."

"Okay," I said carefully, dropping my arms back to my sides. "Hypothetically speaking, let's say that I'm interested. How do you plan on doing this?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a small mound of dark orange mud. "The only way to define this," he said, bending over and placing the mud on my floor, "at least, in terms that you'll understand, is to call it magic." He came back up, wiping his hand on his shirt.

"I cannot change who you are," he explained. "I cannot physically remove the demon from within you because you were born half-demon, half-mortal. I would kill you if I tried it that way.

"Instead, I'm going to make it so that you can feel emotions through another. Now, I know what you're thinking. Emotions are what trigger the evil within you. Basically, this is all going to be an illusion. Your mind will know that it's not real, but your body won't. Questions?"

"Yes. Are you insane?" I asked sardonically. "It's impossible."

His mouth twitched with amusement. "A little on the skeptic side, are we? You know, a lot of people would say it's impossible for one to be a half-demon and half-mortal, too."

"So, what are you saying?" I asked quietly.

"Just give me a chance." He bent down on his knees, spat into the mound, and began to mix it with his fingers. The mound looked like it was becoming larger, though I figured that was just because it was being spread out.

I was still leery of this idea. "So I'm going to be able to feel emotions through another. Who would volunteer for that?" I asked.

"No one," he responded instantly. He looked up at me for a moment. "So we're going to create someone." He gave a small wink and went back to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize ahead of time to any readers who may be offended by my use of the golem in this story. A friend of mine thought some people might get angry about it since it comes from Jewish religion. I'm not mocking Jews, I was just looking for a good comparison and found this on the internet. So, I'm sorry! Please review and let me know what you all thought!

Deals, Chapter 2

"And how do you plan on creating one?" I sneered.

Lou continued stirring and spreading out the mud. "Do you know what a golem is?"

That was an odd question. I shrugged to hide my confusion. "Um, isn't he the guy from _The Lord of the Rings_?" I answered uncertainly.

A flash of humor crossed his face. "No, golem: g-o-l-e-m. Long story short, once some very holy men were able to attain the power of creation because they spent their whole lives being goody-goodies. By using a certain type of mud from a certain type of place and speaking certain words, they were able to create a servant which they called the golem. There were a couple of problems, though: the golem didn't have the ability to speak and it was rather difficult to control.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, what I'm making here is something similar to the golem, only way better. I added a few extra ingredients to that special mud I told you about so that the creature will have free will. It'll be able to think for itself and decide what's right and wrong. But first, I need something from you."

My mood veered sharply to anger. I shot him a cold look. "I thought you said there wouldn't be a price?"

"Oh, it's not a price," he assured me. "It's more of a requirement. I need a bit of your blood. By adding it to this mud, you will be connected to the 'golem.' You'll be able to feel what it feels, know what it knows. Kinda like being in two places at once."

My mind was spinning with doubts. Feeling restless, I began wandering around the room. "So what you're saying," I began, showing my disbelief in the tone of my voice, "is that you're about to create life from mud like those holy guys in your story. So does that make you a holy guy?"

He turned his head towards me and stopped stirring. A devilish look came into his eyes. "Honey, I'm holier than the Big Guy Himself."

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Right," I muttered. I shook my head slowly and continued. "And through this creature, I will be able to experience emotions."

"You'll experience everything it experiences," he said amiably, not taking his eyes off me as I moved around. "Emotions, feelings, mood swings. And so much more."

"To connect us, though," I said, trying to keep my tone cool, "you need my blood. Why does it have to be blood? Why not something else?"

"Because that's how it works," he responded curtly. His expression was taut and derisive. "What's the big deal? It's not like I'm asking you to slit a wrist. Just get a needle and prick a finger." He shot me a sardonic smile. "Unless you're scared."

I felt my temper rise in response. Suppressing my anger under the appearance of indifference, I gave him a bored look. "Whatever," I said. "You got a pin?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." He pulled a small safety pin from his back pocket and tossed it towards me. I watched it fall to the floor a few inches from my feet.

I picked it up and opened it, taking a moment to study it to make sure it was normal. A cold knot formed in my stomach. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to relax. With the thumb and middle finger of my left hand, I squeezed the tip of my index finger until it turned red. I gave a quick jab and a soft gasp escaped at the flash of pain. A moment later, blood began to well up from the wound and trickle down my finger.

"Now that wasn't so bad, hmm?" His voice was courteous but patronizing. I shot him a withering glance. "If I can have you add it to our concoction here," he continued, "we can get this show on the road."

I stepped over cautiously, my mind still congested with doubts and fears, and knelt down beside the mud on Lou's right. Yet, a part of me reveled at the thought of being able to experience strong emotions. I held out my hand, shaking slightly, and began to turn it over to allow the blood to flow freely from my finger when Lou interrupted.

"Last chance to ask any questions," he said hurriedly. "The moment your blood touches that, there's no going back. Any concerns?"

I pulled my hand back. "How do I get rid of it?" I asked quietly. He stared at me blankly. "I mean, if it turns out this doesn't work out, is there a way to kill it?"

"You can't kill something that isn't born," he pointed out.

"You know what I mean," I said in irritation.

He grinned with amusement. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It will function as a normal mortal, so I suppose you could get rid of it the same way one gets rid of any mortal." It was my turn to stare blankly. "You know: shooting, stabbing, drowning, car accident—"

"All right, I get it," I said, feeling somewhat nauseated.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. "Or," he continued, "you could just wait out the week and it will cease to exist on its own. It's your choice, of course."

A flicker of apprehension coursed through me. "What do you mean after a week?" I asked softly, my eyes narrowing with suspicion. "You didn't say anything about that."

He looked at me in surprise. "Must have slipped my mind," he said easily. "Oh, well. I would have remembered sooner or later. With this model, you're only given a week with it. It's kinda like a test run. If it doesn't work out, you don't have to worry about getting rid of it because it gets rid of itself. No messy cleanup. If you decide you want another one, I'll come back and make you a new one that'll last longer. Okay?"

I sighed in exasperation. "I guess," I muttered bitterly. "I just wish you had brought it to my attention earlier."

Silence enveloped the room for a few moments. Finally feeling ready, I held out my hand again and turned it over. I had to squeeze my finger to reopen the small wound and allow a few drops of blood to drop to the mud.

"That's good," Lou said and began stirring again. I took my hand back and watched him work. At first, it looked like a kindergartener's version of a clay person, but then, without leaving his spot, Lou began mumbling something as he stirred and the mud began to take form. It was like watching a loaf of bread rise as its being baked.

After a few minutes, he sat back, panting slightly. The body looked good: it was clearly female, average height, somewhat on the thinner side with smaller breasts than I would have liked. As I looked it over, I noticed it had no fingernails or toenails, nor did it have any hair. The face was blank with only a hole where the mouth should be. I looked at Lou expectantly.

"I'm getting there," he told me tiredly. "I don't create someone everyday, okay? It takes a lot out of me."

He came around to my side and knelt beside me. He made more holes where the eyes, nostrils, and ears would be. Taking a deep breath, he leaned over the creature and placed his mouth to the mouth hole and began to breathe into it.

The creature began to glow bright red, like it was becoming really warm. I watched in amazement as fingernails and toenails began to grow. The chest rose and fell with every breath Lou sent into it. I couldn't see what was happening with the face since Lou's head was in the way.

The glow continued, even after he was finished. We sat back and waited, watching in anticipation. Eventually, it faded, leaving behind a pale white young woman. Shock flew through me when I saw the face. I could only sit there and stare, tongue-tied.

"So, what do you think?" Lou asked, sounding very pleased with himself.

I slowly turned my head towards him. "That's...me," I breathed. My eyes widened. "That's me naked."

"Not exactly," he corrected me. "That only looks like you. Big difference."

"No," I moaned. Shock yielded quickly to fury. "You never said she...it...would look like me."

He looked at me in confusion. "I fail to see the problem with this," he said. "Was she supposed to look like somebody else?"

"Yes," I retorted tartly. "Everyone knows me here. I can't send her...it...out when it looks like me."

"So, send it somewhere else?" It sounded more like a question than a solution. At that moment, the creature opened its eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed this story (reviews encourage me to write more). It lets me know that somebody is actually reading it and enjoying it (to an extent). Don't forget to review this chapter whether you like it or not!

Deals, Chapter 3

"Whoa," I whispered and heard a slight echo. I looked down to find that the creature had also spoken. She sat up slowly and turned towards me.

Feeling disoriented and slightly dizzy, I leaned back and began blinking rapidly. It was like having double vision: I could see the creature and I could see myself all at the same time. Something else Lou forgot to mention?

"Close your eyes," he told me. I looked at him questioningly. "It's all right. It's an easy way to help deal with the dizziness you're probably feeling about now."

I did as he said. I was still able to see my room through the creature's eyes, but at least it was only singular vision. She stood, slowly, and began stiffly walking around my room. Mixed feelings surged through her: confusion, happiness, embarrassment. I could feel them all. "Um, you can check my closet for clothes," I told her quietly without opening my eyes. I waved a hand in the general direction.

"So, what's my name?" she asked eagerly as she began rummaging through my clothes. She sounded like me except her voice was a little higher. I figured it was because she was excited.

I thought about it for a moment and gave a slight shrug. "I guess whatever you want it to be," I answered.

"Cool!" she squealed with delight. I felt a warm glow flow through me. "I'm gonna go with Rachel. I've always liked that name," she said and tossed a shirt over her shoulder.

"You know you can't stay like that," Lou told me with amusement after a moment. "At least, if you want to have some kind of a life here. After a few hours of practice, you should be used to seeing through two sets of eyes."

I opened my eyes tentatively and blinked a couple times, trying to focus. I turned to Lou and scowled. "Anything else you 'forgot' to tell me about?"

He held out his hands, offering an apology. "What can I say? They all turn out differently—"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted him. "What do you mean 'they all'? How many times have you done this?"

He drew his lips in thoughtfully. "I would have to say...a lot," he finally answered, nodding his head slightly. "They never come out exactly as planned. It could have something to do with the extra ingredients I add or maybe the blood that's used. So far, it's all worked out. I figure, why change it? If you don't like it, you know how to get rid of it."

I watched him as he rose to his feet and made his way over to the closet where Rachel was putting on a pair of black sandals to go with the black and white sundress she had found in the back of my closet. Starfire had given me the dress in celebration of some holiday on her planet and I didn't have the heart to return it.

"Very nice," he complimented her, putting a large hand to her waist and drawing her form to him. Rachel gave a quick intake of breath. My pulse began to beat erratically as I felt her fear.

Leaning in, he pressed his lips against hers, covering her mouth hungrily. Panic like I'd never known before welled in my throat. She twisted in his arms and arched her body, seeking to get free. His demanding lips caressed hers, urging her to embrace it rather than fight it.

I felt her defenses begin to weaken. His slow, drugging kisses sent shivers through me, filling me with a strange inner excitement. Inside, it felt like I was exploding in a downpour of fiery sensations. I could only sit there, clenching and unclenching my hands, breathing lightly between parted lips as my heart thundered in anticipation.

With a small moan, she returned his kiss with reckless abandon, wrapping her arms around his neck, and burying her hands in his thick hair. Knowing he has won, Lou relaxes his grip and begins exploring her body. He slipped his fingers along her arms, causing my skin to tingle. Slowly, his hands move gently down, traveling the length of her back, and make their way under her dress to skim her hips and caress the skin of her thighs. A moan slipped through my lips.

After another moment, Lou broke away from Rachel, panting slightly, leaving me and Rachel wanting more. I was too emotion-filled to speak. It was my first kiss.

Suddenly, all pleasure left me as I realized that wasn't true. That had been Rachel's first kiss. I was merely along for the ride. My breathing began to settle down to a more even beat.

Lou turned to me, straightening his shirt, and looked up with a sly smile. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" His voice was low and purposely seductive.

Sighing, I clasped my hands together and stared at them. "It was fine," I said without emotion.

Through Rachel's eyes, I saw him stiffen, as though he had been slapped. For a moment, he studied me intently. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

I sighed again. "None of this is real," I answered, never taking my eyes off my hands. "Everything I felt during that kiss wasn't really me: it was Rachel."

"Once again, I fail to see a problem here," he said in confusion. "We already had this conversation, remember? You plus fake emotions equals good. Nobody gets hurt."

"You just don't get it," I muttered, shaking my head slightly.

He came over and knelt beside me, placing a hand lightly on my shoulder. "Does it have to do with how you're feeling right now?" he asked.

"Forget I said anything," I mumbled, shrugging his hand off my shoulder and pulling my hood up.

Now he sighed. "Look," he began, "you know that kiss didn't mean anything. It was just a demonstration. I wanted you to get a taste of what was to come. That's all."

"It wasn't right," Rachel said softly. She was sitting on my bed, looking at Lou accusingly. "Next time you get the urge to use me as a demonstration, don't. We'll all be a lot happier."

"Would it help if I apologized?" Lou asked with concern. He looked between me and Rachel for a response, and we nodded our heads slightly. "I'm sorry. I won't do that ever again." The sly grin returned. "But you can't deny that you didn't enjoy every minute of that little make-out session, right?"

I felt my cheeks begin to grow warm and was thankful I had put my hood up. Rachel turned her head to try and hide her face, but Lou saw it and chuckled. "Damn, I'm good," he said and stood up. "Well, I guess I'll be going now." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he started moving towards the door.

"Wait," I said, standing up quickly. He stopped, but didn't turn back. "How do I contact you in a week? If I want to do this again, that is?"

"You don't contact me, I contact you," he told me. He turned back. "If you're worried I'm going to forget, don't be. I wouldn't forget something this important." And with a wink, he left.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again, thank you to all who have reviewed my story! Apparently, you all think it's good so far and I hope this next chapter won't disappoint you. Sorry it took me a little longer to get it up, but I wanted to make it longer (at least longer than my last chapter). I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!

Deals, Chapter 4

"Well, here we are," I said after a moment and turned to Rachel. She was now lying on my bed with her eyes closed, legs dangling over the side, and hands folded on her stomach. "So, Rachel, how much do you know?"

"Oh, I know lots of things," she said with distinct mockery. "I know the alphabet, I know that one plus one is two, I know that those little plastic things at the end of shoelaces are called aglets—"

"I mean about this situation," I interrupted her with a vague hint of annoyance.

She opened her eyes and slowly raised herself up on one elbow, smiling sadly. "I know everything you know," she said quietly. "I know that I was created so that you may have the joy of experiencing emotions. I know that I am not real and have only a week to live." I felt her grief, a deep, unaccustomed pain in my chest. My eyes were becoming bordered with tears.

She sighed and sat up, giving a resigned shrug. "I also know," she continued, her mood seeming suddenly buoyant, "that you and I will have a crappy week if I keep thinking about that." She stood up. "Any more questions?"

I studied her intently. "On the outside you look and sound like me," I said. "So, how much of me is on the inside?"

She gave me a sly smile. "Some stuff you probably don't want anyone else knowing about," she said mischievously. "Seriously, though, in order to be used to my fullest potential, I had to know almost everything about you.

"At first, I was like a blank slate. That's why I was so out of it when I was brought to life. Now, I have most of your memories. I know what your needs, wants, and desires are. I have the same likes and dislikes as you. Basically, I am you...minus the powers."

"Okay," I drawled, trying to register the significance of her words. "You're me. Nobody would believe it. You're just way too...chipper."

The sly smile returned. "Care to find out?" she said playfully. I shook my head slightly and she continued. "I can sound just as somber and monotonous as you. I just choose not to since I can express my feelings freely without fear of negative repercussions." She leaned forward a bit and lowered her voice as if she were going to tell me something confidential. "It's not much fun either."

I felt the beginnings of a headache forming and decided it was time to get ready for bed. "Do you have this double vision, too?" I asked, retrieving my black charmeuse nightgown from the floor where Rachel had thrown it earlier. I was too tired to worry about the mess.

"Nope," she responded as I made my way toward the bathroom. "All I know is what's going on in Rachel's head and body. What's it like being in two places at once?"

"Annoying," I muttered and closed the door. I hung the nightgown on the back of the door and began my nightly routine. I tried to stay aware of what Rachel was doing while I thought about the events that had occurred since returning to the Tower this evening.

I turned on the shower and allowed it to run while I stripped down to nothing. Placing a clean towel nearby, I gingerly stepped in, closing the curtain and submerging myself beneath the spray. Almost immediately, I began to relax and exhaled a long sigh of contentment, closing my eyes and forgetting for the moment the troubles that awaited me outside this room.

I had only been in there a few minutes when my eyes snapped open in realization. I was only seeing through my eyes. "Rachel?" I called out, pulling the curtain back slightly and looking out. I turned off the water and called again. Still no answer.

Curses fell from my mouth as I snatched the towel and wrapped it around myself before stepping out of the shower. I opened the door slightly and peered out. "Rachel?" I called, hearing the desperation in my voice, and opened the door all the way when there was no answer. The room was empty.

My thoughts were racing dangerously. Rachel was missing. I had no idea where she was. Was she still in the Tower? Had anybody seen her yet? Why couldn't I see what she was seeing?

I closed my eyes, allowing my mind to go blank, and took in a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. I was standing in the doorway of my bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel, allowing my wet hair to drip onto the tiled floor, but I didn't care. I had to be rational.

"Are you okay Raven?" I heard Robin ask. My body stiffened in shock and my eyes flew open in alarm. At first, no one was there, but then I saw him...in the kitchen.

A wave of apprehension swept through me. I sat down on my bed and watched the scene unfold, aware that I could do nothing without arousing suspicion. I only hoped Rachel knew what she was doing.

"Are you okay Raven?" Robin asked.

Rachel opened her eyes and found herself in the kitchen. Satisfaction pursed her mouth. "Just peachy," she replied, having no idea how sensuous her voice sounded.

His eyes traveled from her sandals to her dress. "Did you know that you're wearing a dress?" There was a slight tinge of wonder in his voice.

She looked down, trying to keep her expression impassive. "So I am," she said carelessly. "What are you doing?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I had a craving for some ice cream," he said quietly. He was sitting at the table, eating out of the half-gallon container of cookie dough ice cream. "There's plenty for two. Grab a spoon and dig in."

She offered him a small, shy smile, her heart dancing with excitement. She found a spoon and slipped in beside him on his right, drinking in the comfort of his nearness. After taking a few bites, she noticed he was watching her.

Anxiety spurted through her. "What's wrong?" she asked. Warning spasms of alarm erupted within her.

He regarded her quizzically for a moment. "There's something different about you," he said with determination. "I just can't put my finger on it."

She tried to keep her fragile control. "What makes you think that?" she asked. Her mouth was beginning to feel dry. She casually took another spoonful of ice cream to show how undisturbed she was by this conversation.

"You're eating ice cream," he pointed out.

She dropped her eyes before his steady gaze. "Am I not allowed to eat ice cream?" she asked softly, feigning innocence. She put her spoon down and began to move away. "I can leave if you want."

He took hold of her hand and pulled her back gently. "I'm sorry," he apologized, flushing slightly. "No more questions. I promise."

Rachel looked down to find that Robin still had not released her. Her cheeks began to burn as her pulse skittered alarmingly. She raised her eyes to find him watching her again.

She couldn't help but notice the tingle of excitement inside her, all from a touch. With a pang, she realized what was happening. Giving a small gasp, she pulled her hand free of his and left the table, walking away quickly.

"Raven?" Rachel could hear the confusion in Robin's voice as he moved behind her. She had made it into the living room before he halted her escape with a firm hand on her arm, swinging her around to face him.

"Robin, please," she whispered, swallowing the despair in her throat. She bowed her head so he couldn't see her face. "Let me go. I have to leave now."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," he said with quiet emphasis. He cupped her chin in his warm hand, gently tilting her head up towards him. His gaze traveled over her face and searched her eyes. His voice was now full of entreaty. "You know you can tell me anything."

She had to fight her overwhelming need to be close to him. Without looking away, she backed away from him, shaking her head slightly. "You wouldn't understand," she murmured, hugging her arms to her.

He gave a sigh of frustration and in a defensive gesture, he folded his arms across his chest. "Then help me understand," he said.

"I can't." Knowing that's all Robin would get out of her, he allowed Rachel to move around him and make her way to the door. Before leaving, she stopped and glanced behind her, whispering "Good night, Robin," and left the room without another word.

I hear the door open and know that it's Rachel. "Not so easy, was it?" I sneered as she entered the room. I lie in bed, having dried my hair and changed into my nightgown while that whole scene played out.

I could feel the war of emotions raging within her as she made her way over to the bed without turning on the lights. She lies close beside me, worn out from the emotional roller coaster that just took place. "I had to remember to be just like you," she murmured. "I thought it would be so easy, considering I know all about you. But it hurt so much since I wanted him so bad."

"Welcome to my world," I muttered and rolled over, away from her. "Don't ever try it again. Good night, Rachel."

"Good night, Raven," she whispered and we fell asleep at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! I had a lot of ways I could take this story and it took me a while to decide which one I liked. Since no one was reviewing (hint) anyway, I figured no one was reading so I could take my time on this one. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!

Deals, Chapter 5

"I want another chance," Rachel said excitedly, standing from the edge of my bed as I entered the room. She was dressed exactly like me. It was like looking in a mirror except for the eagerness in her eyes.

"Another chance at what?" I asked cautiously. I had just returned from meditating and was in no mood for guessing games.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Another chance at Robin, of course," she said. "I know I can make this work."

I stared at her, confused. "Make what work?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you have a crush on Robin," she said smugly. "I am you after all. And I can tell he has feelings for you, too. So I want a chance to see how far I can take this relationship. What's the worst that can happen?"

"No way," I said seriously. "The worst that can happen is that the others find out about this. Did you think about that?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," she replied easily. "To keep the others from finding out about this deal you made, I'll just have to make something up." She gave a small shrug. "I have no problem with that."

I was curious. "What would you say?" I asked with mild interest.

"How about," she said thoughtfully, "'I' being you, of course, 'am able to have emotions freely when certain planets are in alignment.' Or something like that. Come on. Take a chance. You can't leave me cooped up in here all week. That would be pointless. In a sense, you'll be there with me and can pull me out with your powers when you think I'm crashing." She flung her hands out in despair. "Please?"

I bowed my head, contemplating what my decision should be. "You're right about one thing," I said quietly, head still bowed. "I can't keep you locked up in here. Lou suggested that I send you away, but by the time you found somewhere and settled in, the week would be over.

I sighed and looked up, giving her a grudging nod. "I don't like it, but I guess I'll let you try it." She cried out with delight and I stopped her with a raised hand. "Remember: Everyone out there thinks that you're Raven, not Rachel. When Raven has had emotions in the past, it was because something was wrong. Just ease the other Titans into it at first."

"Got it, Chief," she said, giving me a mock salute. "You won't regret it." And she left the room.

"Let's hope not," I murmured, lying down on my bed, awaiting the events that were about to unfold.

Rachel made her way down the hallway, smiling with satisfaction, her heart singing with delight. She was only halfway to the kitchen and she could already hear Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing.

"I need more tofu," Beast Boy said loudly.

"And I need more corndogs," Cyborg added.

"Dude, do you have any idea what's in those?" Beast Boy said in disgust.

"Nope," Cyborg retorted. "And I don't want to." Rachel dropped the smile and entered the kitchen just in time to see him shove a handful of bacon into his mouth, causing Beast Boy to look slightly nauseated.

"What's going on?" Rachel inquired, pulling out the tea kettle and filling it with water.

"It is my week for the shopping of the food," Starfire answered, adding a glob of peanut butter to her scrambled eggs. "Beast Boy and Cyborg were informing me as to what is needed, yet I am unsure that I will remember it all."

"So why don't you make a list?" Rachel asked, pulling out a tea bag and placing it in her cup.

"I would, but I have a tendency to lose these lists," Starfire admitted, taking a sip from her glass of mustard. "Then I might purchase the wrong product. Did you know that the store of food has six different kinds of Beast Boy's tofu?"

"Yeah, and I only like one of them," Beast Boy said. "The others taste like old shoes."

"How would you know what old shoes taste like?" Cyborg asked suspiciously. An unwelcome blush crept into Beast Boy's cheeks. He shoved a large spoonful of tofu eggs into his mouth to keep from answering.

"Why don't all three of you go?" Robin asked, as though it should be obvious. Rachel saw him look at her out of the corner of his eye, but she pretended she didn't see him. "That way," he continued, "you all get what you need. As long as somebody remembers my energy drink."

"And my tea," Rachel added, pouring the water into the cup.

"Can't. Waxing the T-car today," Cyborg said tersely.

"Dude, you did that yesterday," Beast Boy pointed out.

Cyborg's cheeks briefly flushed scarlet, though his embarrassment quickly turned to annoyance. "At least I keep it clean. Which is more than I can say for your room."

"I clean my room," Beast Boy answered indignantly. The room became eerily quiet as they all stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"When was the last time you cleaned your room?" Cyborg asked, genuinely curious.

Beast Boy thought about it for a minute. "Um, I'll have to get back to you on that," he finally answered.

Rachel sat at the table beside Robin as it was the only seat available and sipped her tea quietly. Her heart was hammering foolishly due to his nearness. He made no attempt to hide the fact that he was watching her but finally resumed eating. She knew he wanted to talk about last night, but now was not the time.

"I would greatly enjoy your company, Cyborg," Starfire said softly, "and you as well, Beast Boy. But I understand if you have other things that must be done today. I shall do my best in retrieving the items that you require, though I cannot promise that I shall succeed."

Cyborg and Beast Boy groaned in defeat. "Star, only you can make grocery shopping sound like the Battle of Armageddon," Cyborg said tiredly as he and Beast Boy left the table and placed their dishes in the sink. "I'm in, as long as we pick up pizza for lunch."

"How can you be thinking about food already?" Beast Boy asked, following Cyborg out of the room. "You just ate breakfast, and a pretty big one at that."

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy," Cyborg retorted.

"This shall be a most glorious day," Starfire exclaimed, flying after them.

Robin and Rachel sat in silence for a few minutes, though Rachel knew it would not last. "Damn it," she whispered, getting Robin's attention as she set her tea cup down. She reached out, placed a hand behind his head, and pulled him in to press their lips together in a passionate kiss.

At first, there was no response. A flicker of dread coursed through Rachel and she began to pull away from him. He wrapped an arm around her and yanked her back into him, capturing her lips with his.

Rachel's hands found their way into Robin's hair and she began weaving her fingers through slowly. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and started moving his hands up her back, sending shivers up and down her spine. She slid her tongue over Robin's bottom lip. He eagerly opened his mouth to accept and the kissing became more heated.

Finally, Rachel broke the kiss, pushing gently against Robin, though he didn't release her. They sat there for a few moments, trying to regain their breath. Robin was the first to speak.

"Who are you and what have you done with Raven?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Don't forget to review!

Deals, Chapter 6

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked innocently as she searched anxiously for the meaning behind his words. Did he really think she was someone else? Or was he just being funny? Her pulse was racing with fear. She tried to pull out of his embrace, but he refused to let her go.

Robin's mouth twitched with amusement as he tilted his head to one side. "You just kissed me," he said matter-of-factly. "If that's not suspicious behavior, I don't know what is."

Her face grew hot with embarrassment and she cast her eyes downward. It was time to see what kind of actress she was. "Yeah, I can explain that," she muttered hastily. "Well, maybe not completely, considering I'm not exactly sure what's going on." She transferred her gaze to him and continued her lie. "As of yesterday, I am able to express emotions freely without having my powers go out of control."

Robin looked at her in surprise. "I definitely wasn't expecting that. But that's great, Raven," he said eagerly. His brows furrowed in confusion a moment later. "It is great, right?"

Rachel gave him a small smile. "Yes," she replied, feeling pleased with herself. "I just don't know how long it will last and if it will be consistent." The blush returned and she looked away. "That's why I kissed you: I wasn't sure if I'd have another chance."

He cupped her chin gently in his warm hand and pulled her head back so that their gazes locked. "I'm glad you did," he whispered, pressing his open lips to hers.

"Oh, my God!" a voice exclaimed, causing Rachel and Robin to break apart and look guiltily to the source. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were standing frozen in the living room, staring at them in utter disbelief.

"Uh, hey guys. I thought you left already," Robin said, nervously running a gloved hand through his hair.

"We came to see what kind of pizza you all wanted," Cyborg replied coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Guess you weren't hungry for pizza, huh?"

"This cannot be," Starfire said, desperation in her voice. "Robin, tell me this is not as it seems." He couldn't even look at her. Smothering a sob, she fled the room.

"Star, wait," Robin called, jumping out of his seat and chasing after her.

"Now just a minute," Beast Boy said after Robin left, putting his hands up in a stopping motion. "Before this becomes any more like a soap opera, I just want to know one thing: are we still getting pizza for lunch?"

Cyborg punched him on the shoulder. "Dude, would you focus? How long has this been going on?"

"That's part of a long story," Rachel said, rising from her seat. She depicted an ease she didn't necessarily feel. "Let's move this over to the couch and I'll try to explain it the best I can."

"So, how's she doing?" Rachel asked Robin quietly as he emerged from Starfire's room.

He sighed, then gave a shrug. "Not good," he said. "She won't talk to me, even after I apologized, like, a million times. I guess I should just give her some space now and let time be the healer. At least then I won't do anymore damage."

"Robin, I am so sorry," Rachel whispered, grief tearing at her heart. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I knew you and Star were in some kind of a relationship, but I didn't even think about it..."

"Hey, hey," Robin interrupted, placing a finger over her lips. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I knew what I was doing. I could have put a stop to it, but I chose not to. So, Raven, I'm sorry for getting you involved in this."

"I'm just as much at fault here as you," Rachel said meekly. She looked beyond him to Starfire's room. "Do you think I should go in and talk to her?"

"I wouldn't recommend it," he replied. "But if you think you can get through to her...Well, good luck." He patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks," she said dryly, moving around him and knocking on Star's door.

"Go away," Starfire called from the other side.

"Star, it's Raven," Rachel said loudly. "I think we need to talk." A few moments later, just as Rachel was getting ready to call out again, the door opened to reveal a very dismal Starfire. Her eyes were swollen and her nose was red.

"You may enter," she said quietly. She turned away and made her way over to the bed, where she sat on the edge. The floor around her was littered with tissues.

Rachel entered the room slowly, closing her eyes briefly, her heart aching with pain at having hurt Starfire so much. "Star," she began, "I came to say—"

Star cut her off without looking up. "If you have come to apologize, you may save it. Robin has already been in to explain the circumstances of the situation and has apologized enough for the both of you. If that is all, I would appreciate it if you would leave."

"I never meant to hurt you, Star," Rachel whispered.

She looked at Rachel as a swift shadow of anger swept across her face. "No?" she countered icily. "What were your intentions then?" Rachel stared at her blankly. After a few moments of silence, Star turned her head down again. "Please leave," she muttered.

Rachel did so, making sure to shut the door on her way out. Robin was waiting for her.

"That was quick," he commented. Tears began to slowly find their way down her cheeks as she turned her gaze to Robin. "That bad, huh?"

She nodded her head slightly. "I tried to apologize," she said shakily, "but Star would have none of it. Robin, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to wait and see," he said quietly, reaching out and wiping the tears from Rachel's face. "After a few days, I'll approach her again about this, and if she's ready to talk, we'll talk. That's all you and I can do right now. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rachel conceded.

"Hey, this is Starfire we're talking about," Robin pointed out. "She never stays mad for very long. I mean, have you ever known her to carry a grudge against any of us—her friends—for more than a day?"

Rachel pulled up her hood and walked away, mumbling, "Some friends we were today."


End file.
